


Azure

by wefewwehappyfew



Category: Measure for Measure - Shakespeare, SHAKESPEARE William - Works
Genre: Catholic guilt and honour vs family ties, Gen, Mentions of various other characters - Freeform, Some thoughts going through Isabella's mind after Angelo's offer, There is a sexual proposal being mulled over, idk if that counts as a warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 04:31:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16847179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wefewwehappyfew/pseuds/wefewwehappyfew
Summary: It was the colour of a clean sky, the colour Isabella had always associated with peace.





	Azure

Isabella always thought that there’s something soothing in the colour blue.

Specially in the azure shade. It was the colour of a clean sky, the colour she had always associated with peace.

In her mind, the mantle of the Virgin Mary was not the deep blue painters liked to imagine her in. It was azure.

Because even with all her suffering, the Virgin Mary had always been to Isabella the image of peace.

The peace she lacked in this very moment because of the choice that was present before her. Renounce to the vows she was about to take and throw herself into the depths of sin for her brother, or let her brother die and keep her honour.

There was definitely no peace.

Why couldn’t she keep her honour and her brother her head?

The sole idea of knowing Angelo in such a way… It made her nauseous. But then the death of Claudio would hang over her conscience all her life.

Whatever azure was in her soul, had been taken over by a dark blue, almost black.

When would its clearness return?

_Ave Maria, gratia plena,  
Dominus tecum._

**Author's Note:**

> \- So this was originally a prompt by besmirchthis at tumblr "measure for measure's isabella + azure"  
> \- Isabella is SUCH A FASCINATING CHARACTER, probably one of my favourites from Shakespeare, and I definitely loved writing this.  
> \- I will probably end up writing more on her tbh.


End file.
